Shouichi Ashikawa
is the resident Kamen Rider of the World of Agito in Kamen Rider Decade. History He is a young man who supports the police, originally the user of the G3 system that was designed to fight the Gurongi. However, he mysteriously metamorphed into Kamen Rider Exceed Gills, a larval form of Agito. Hunted by the Lords, Shouichi left the force without explaining his reasons, the isolation he placed on himself making him antisocial. However, the real reason is actually because he doesn't want his presence endangering Toko. The pain of the changes inside his body worsen whenever he senses the presence of nearby Lords attacking humans. Possessing a year-old letter for him from Toko, Tsukasa and Natsumi arrive to his long dilapidated home to give him his letter, only for them to be followed by a Formica Pedes. Amazed at Decade's power, he rips the letter Tsukasa gives him and tells him to stay away from him as they are nearly killed by an attack from the Buffalo Lord Taurus Ballista. After reading the letter, Tsukasa finds Shouichi and offers to protect him from the Lords. This however, enrages Shouichi as he becomes Gills with Tsukasa restraining him before he runs off to where a pair of Pedes are fighting Yusuke and Diend. After killing the monsters, Gills is targeted by Diend until Decade arrives to protect him. However, Gills takes the Decade Belt as he runs off when Ballista himself appears with his Ant Lord minions. Though he refuses Tsukasa's aid, it takes Yusuke's interference to help Shouichi realize Toko knew why he ran off and loves him enough to protect him by creating the G3-X Suit. This revelation allows Shouichi to complete his evolution into Agito, supporting Decade and G3-X in defeating the Unknown. Soon after, Shouichi returns to the police force to support them as Agito. When Tsukasa goes into the World of the Rider War, the only "Rider Worlds" remaining are of Blade's, Kiva's and Hibiki's. It is revealed that Agito's world has vanished like the other worlds. During Movie War 2010 events, he is revived after Decade's death and helps revive Decade. He later appears to help in the final battle with Super Shocker, transforming into Shining Form as a result of Decade's K-Touch and later into his Agito Tornador form with the All Rider Final Form Ride Card to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. Later appearances Movie War 2010 currently remains the last appearance of Shouichi Ashikawa. The Agito that appears in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders and Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen is the original Agito, Shouichi Tsugami. Rider Powers Shouichi also possesses some of the same equipment used within the original Agito, such as the transformation belt, which holds the "Seed of Agito" that serves as the source of his power. Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride allows him as Agito to change into , a hoverboard similar to the Machine Tornador in Slider Mode. Before he assumed the title Agito, he previously assumed the title Kamen Rider Exceed Gills (on his first appearance) and Kamen Rider G3 (as shown in Kamen Rider Decade episode 13) - Exceed Gills= Exceed Gills * Head height: 200 centimeters (6ft 5in) *'Base weight': 100 kilograms (220.4lbs) Ability perimeters * Punching power: 15t * Kicking power: 30t * Maximum jump height: 65m (213ft 2in) (broad) * Maximum running speed: 100m/4.2s (328ft/5sec) * Vision: 20 km approx. (12.4 miles) * Hearing: 20 km approx. (12.4 miles) * Defense Rating: 5 Somehow he mysteriously meta-morphed into Kamen Rider Gills, a larval form of Agito. In this form, he is able to perform the finisher Exceed Heel Claw by restricting his enemy with the Gills Stingers, Exceed Gills performs the Gills Heel Claw attack, tearing the enemy in two with the devastating force of his overhead heel drop. Possesses approx. 45 tons of force. In Kamen Rider Decade series, he is only shown that he transformed into Exceed Gills instead of normal Gills on his first appearance. This might be explained because the original Gills suit had sustained severe water damage. - Agito= is the first of Agito's numerous forms. This form harnesses the power of the earth, turning Ashikawa's entire body into a lethal weapon, with bone-crushing blows and crippling locks. Of all the forms, the golden Ground Form is the most balanced, with power, speed and strength working in harmony to make the most of its capabilities. At its peak, the crest horns upon his head opens, pushing all of Agito's capabilities to their fullest, emanating beneath his feet, into his legs to execute his , a jump kick of incredible raw power and force; with a force of 30-tons, or with the Machine Tornador, the , jumping off the Machine Tornador at full speed, and Dragon Breath, which involves ramming the side of the Machine Tornador into the enemy. Ground Form has also been shown to be able to use a . - Shining= Shining Form *Punching Power: 25 t. *Kicking Power: 45 t. *Highest Jump: 75 m. *Top Speed: 100 m. per 4 seconds *Senses: x45 *Defence: 10/10 , also known as the "evolution of infinite possibilities," was awakened by Tsukasa's K-Touch. Although the power of his fists remain unchanged, all other attributes being pushed to their peak, making Shining Form Agito's greatest form. In Shining Form, Agito wields the Shining Caliber in as paired blades for his high-speed attack. His final attack is , concentrating the Agito Power before him to accelerate to supersonic speeds as he attacks with his strongest flying kick, piercing his enemy with extreme force. In Movie War 2010, it was shown that Agito Shining can also perform the attack. In Movie War 2010, Ashikawa was able to transform into Shining Form as a result of Decade's K-Touch. - Final Form Ride= Agito Tornador In Kamen Rider Decade, Decade used the Final Form Ride that allow transforms Agito Ground Form into the , a hover-board similar to the Machine Tornador in Slider Mode. On the Agito Tornador, Decade executes Final AttackRide slash attack with the Ride Booker in Sword Mode called the , which is similar to Agito Flame Form's Saber Brake Slash. }} }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Shouichi Ashikawa is portrayed by , previously Kamen Rider Kirameki in Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki and who would later portray in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. As Kamen Rider G3, Kamen Rider Exceed Gills, and Kamen Rider Agito, his suit actor is . Etymology * is a composite of the three main characters in the Kamen Rider Agito series, with his name being a portmanteau of all three characters' names: (Agito), (Gills) and (G3). **This is played further as he donned the G3 suit and assumed the form of Exceed Gills before becoming Agito. Category:Decade Characters Category:Decade Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Nine Heisei Riders Category:Bio Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Extra Riders Category:Police